The present invention relates to methods and compositions for use in industrial, oilfield, and/or subterranean operations. More particularly, the present invention relates to treatment fluids comprising clarified diutan gelling agents, and their use in industrial, oilfield, geothermal, coal, coal bed methane, and/or subterranean operations.
Treatment fluids may be used in a variety of subterranean treatments, including, but not limited to, stimulation treatments, damage removal, formation isolation, wellbore cleanout, scale removal, scale control, drilling operations, cementing, conformance treatments, and sand control treatments. Treatment fluids may also be used in a variety of pipeline treatments. As used herein, the term “treatment,” or “treating,” refers to any operation that uses a fluid in conjunction with a desired function and/or for a desired purpose. The term “treatment,” or “treating,” does not imply any particular action by the fluid or any particular component thereof.
One common production stimulation operation that employs a treatment fluid is hydraulic fracturing. Hydraulic fracturing operations generally involve pumping a treatment fluid (e.g., a fracturing fluid) into a well bore that penetrates a subterranean formation at a sufficient hydraulic pressure to create or enhance one or more cracks, or “fractures,” in the subterranean formation. “Enhancing” one or more fractures in a subterranean formation, as that term is used herein, is defined to include the extension or enlargement of one or more natural or previously created fractures in the subterranean formation. The treatment fluid may comprise particulates, often referred to as “proppant particulates,” that are deposited in the fractures. The proppant particulates, inter alia , may prevent the fractures from fully closing upon the release of hydraulic pressure, forming conductive channels through which fluids may flow to the well bore. The proppant particulates also may be coated with certain types of materials, including resins, tackifying agents, and the like, among other purposes, to enhance conductivity (e.g., fluid flow) through the fractures in which they reside. Once at least one fracture is created and the proppant particulates are substantially in place, the treatment fluid may be “broken” (i.e., the viscosity of the fluid is reduced), and the treatment fluid may be recovered from the formation.
Other common production stimulation operations that employ treatment fluids are acidizing operations. Where the subterranean formation comprises acid-soluble components, such as those present in carbonate and sandstone formations, stimulation and/or damage removal is often achieved by contacting the formation with a treatment fluid that comprises an acid. For example, where hydrochloric acid contacts and reacts with calcium carbonate in a formation, the calcium carbonate is consumed to produce water, carbon dioxide, and calcium chloride. After acidization is completed, the water and salts dissolved therein may be recovered by producing them to the surface (e.g., “flowing back” the well), leaving a desirable amount of voids (e.g., wormholes) within the formation, which may enhance the formation's permeability and/or increase the rate at which hydrocarbons subsequently may be produced from the formation. One method of acidizing known as “fracture acidizing” comprises injecting a treatment fluid that comprises an acid into the formation at a pressure sufficient to create or enhance one or more fractures within the subterranean formation. Another method of acidizing known as “matrix acidizing” comprises injecting a treatment fluid that comprises an acid into the formation at a pressure below that which would create or enhance one or more fractures within the subterranean formation.
Treatment fluids are also utilized in sand control treatments, such as gravel packing. In “gravel-packing” treatments, a treatment fluid suspends particulates (commonly referred to as “gravel particulates”), and deposits at least a portion of those particulates in a desired area in a well bore, e.g., near unconsolidated or weakly consolidated formation zones, to form a “gravel pack,” which is a grouping of particulates that are packed sufficiently close together so as to prevent the passage of certain materials through the gravel pack. This “gravel pack” may, inter alia , enhance sand control in the subterranean formation and/or prevent the flow of particulates from an unconsolidated portion of the subterranean formation (e.g., a propped fracture) into a well bore. One common type of gravel-packing operation involves placing a sand control screen in the well bore and packing the annulus between the screen and the well bore with the gravel particulates of a specific size designed to prevent the passage of formation sand. The gravel particulates act, inter alia , to prevent the formation sand from occluding the screen or migrating with the produced hydrocarbons, and the screen acts, inter alia, to prevent the particulates from entering the well bore. The gravel particulates also may be coated with certain types of materials, including resins, tackifying agents, and the like, among other purposes, to enhance conductivity (e.g., fluid flow) through the gravel pack in which they reside. Once the gravel pack is substantially in place, the viscosity of the treatment fluid may be reduced to allow it to be recovered. In some situations, fracturing and gravel-packing treatments are combined into a single treatment (commonly referred to as “FracPac™”operations). In such “frac pack” operations, the treatments are generally completed with a gravel pack screen assembly in place with the hydraulic fracturing treatment being pumped through the annular space between the casing and screen. In this situation, the hydraulic fracturing treatment ends in a screen-out condition, creating an annular gravel pack between the screen and casing. In other cases, the fracturing treatment may be performed prior to installing the screen and placing a gravel pack.
Maintaining sufficient viscosity in the treatment fluids used in these operations is important for a number of reasons. Maintaining sufficient viscosity is important in fracturing and sand control treatments for particulate transport and/or to create or enhance fracture width. Also, maintaining sufficient viscosity may be important in acid treatments, in friction reduction and to control and/or reduce fluid loss into the formation. Moreover, a treatment fluid of a sufficient viscosity may be used to divert the flow of fluids present within a subterranean formation (e.g., formation fluids, other treatment fluids) to other portions of the formation, for example, by invading the higher permeability portions of the formation with a fluid that has high viscosity at low shear rates. To further increase the viscosity of a treatment fluid, often the molecules of the gelling agent are “crosslinked” with the use of a crosslinking agent. Conventional crosslinking agents usually comprise a metal complex or compound that interacts with at least two polymer molecules to form a “crosslink” between them.
To provide the desired viscosity, polymeric gelling agents commonly are added to the treatment fluids. Examples of commonly used polymeric gelling agents include, but are not limited to, biopolymers, polysaccharides such as guar gums and derivatives thereof, cellulose derivatives, synthetic polymers, and the like. These gelling agents, when hydrated and at a sufficient concentration, are capable of forming a viscous solution. When used to make an aqueous-based viscosified treatment fluid, a gelling agent is combined with an aqueous fluid and the soluble portions of the gelling agent are dissolved in the aqueous fluid, thereby increasing the viscosity of the fluid. However, the insoluble portions of the gelling agents (referred to herein as “residue”), such as proteins, cellulose and fibers, remain in the aqueous fluid and enter the pores of the subterranean zones being treated as well as gravel packs and proppant packs in the zones. The presence of this residue may impair the producing capabilities and/or the permeability of the subterranean formation and is therefore undesirable.
In addition, although certain viscosified treatment fluids may be desirable because of their advantageous properties, such as sand transport properties, long-lasting viscosity, desirable sheer thinning characteristics, and efficient breaking properties, it may not be practicable to use such gelling agents if the aqueous base fluid is a brine. The term “brine” as used herein refers to various salts and salt mixtures dissolved in aqueous fluids. For example, when a brine is used in conjunction with certain gelling agents, the insoluble portions of the gelling agents may agglomerate in the presence of certain salts, such as potassium chloride, thereby making it difficult to achieve the desired viscosity. Furthermore, the agglomeration of insoluble portions of the gelling agent may also prevent effective filtration of the viscosified fluid.